


Keep Breathing

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 03, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: "Maybe -" Martin says, squinting as though he's giving it considerable thought. "Maybe I could give you one, and we could go home? Would that - Does it work the same? I'd just...Feel better if you were resting. And home?"That seems like more than an acceptable compromise, at the moment. How many times had he wished he were back in his - in their - bed, during everything? "I think it does. You wouldn't mind?"
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 13
Kudos: 228





	Keep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Keep talking, your voice helps me sleep" with Jonmartin, and I decided to go with a fluffy alternate universe thing taking place around season three.
> 
> This one was another tumblr request! If you want to request something, you can find me at goodmorningaperture.tumblr.com

"You look awful!" Is the first thing Martin says to him, after he returns from the states. Jon is sure he isn't wrong exactly, even though the jet lag hasn't caught up with him yet, but that isn't exactly what he was hoping for. Martin quickly amends this, bringing a hand up to his mouth and flushing a colour Jon might call strawberry, were he to think about it long enough to give it a name.

"I'm sorry," Martin says, hand still over his mouth and muffling his speech just slightly. "I just meant that you probably need a nap. And a full meal? And maybe a couple glasses of water? This isn't helping."

If any of those things were any less true Jon might've snapped at him to mind his own damn business for once, but he doesn't have the energy to, and he's guessing he's gone too long without a statement that no real meal or glass of water will change that. 

"I know, I'll sit down, but I have to go and finish some things before I go home -"

"Jon, I'm serious, no more work, you were just doing things for work for days! I know - I know the Unknowing is important but you're going to work yourself to death!" 

He's still flushed and he's started to throw his arms up, and out, and everywhere to accentuate his pount, and Jon's exhausted brain can't think of anything except for how nice it is, that Martin cares about him. Martin _loves_ him.

But how does he broach the subject of _needing_ to read a statement, in a very literal sense?

"Martin," he says softly, reaching out to pull one of Martin's hands even closer to him. "I'm not quite sure how to say this, except that I quite literally _have_ to read a statement or I don't know that it will matter if I manage to feed myself or not." 

That seems to do the trick. His eyes widen and his pupils blow in a barely noticeable way behind the thick lenses of his glasses. "Oh. You need them?"

He nods. "Yes, that does seem to be the case. Elias sent me one while I was away? And I _took_ a couple, too -" he can't help but bark out a laugh, then and it is not a particularly happy one. "I'll have to tell you about it, but later."

"Maybe -" Martin says, squinting as though he's giving it considerable thought. "Maybe I could give you one, and we could go home? Would that - Does it work the same? I'd just...Feel better if you were resting. And home?"

That seems like more than an acceptable compromise, at the moment. How many times had he wished he were back in his - _in their_ \- bed, during everything? "I think it does. You wouldn't mind?"

"For you? Never," Martin smiles. For all that Martin loves him, Jon is certain that he loves Martin more. "Let me go get my things, and we can go home."

Home. _Home_ , oh, Jon could cry. He won't, of course but he could.

It doesn't matter to him that there's something wrong with Jon, that he's turning into something for the Beholding, or the Watcher. Martin just wants him home.

* * *

They are both dreadfully messy, and their flat is much the same. They bought it together, of course. Jon doesn't know if he would have bothered to unpack anywhere else. Martin places both hands on his shoulders and steers him towards the bedroom, and makes him sit down. "Alright, I'm going to go get a glass of water, and then I can just...Tell you? What - What are we calling it?"

"T-Talking. This time." He starts to pull off his shoes, and pauses to look up for a moment and sigh. "Just talking. The fact that it has...extra effects is just..." 

Martin nods. 

Jon ends up flipping down in his pillow and staring up at the ceiling until Martin returns with a glass of water and a tape recorder. "Guess what was in the kitchen," he laughs, nervously. "What a wild coincidence. I'm certain this has nothing to do with anything else."

That makes Jon laugh. "No, no. Will you lay down with me?"

It's not a second later that Martin is about as wrapped around Jon as he can be, his hair falling into Jon's eyes, and his arms wrapped around him. "I was worried, you know." He mumbles into Jon's shoulder. "After what happened before, I just -"

"Martin -"

"I know. I know, I shouldn't worry about you, but I can't help it. I love you."

"I love you too, but that wasn't what I was going to say. I just...I'll tell you all about it after a rest." He doesn't - can't - placate Martin right now, when he's so tired, slipping already into unconsciousness, and he's going to have to, when he heard about Julia and Trevor, and Gerry, and -

His own head hurts, trying to figure it all out in hindsight. 

"So...So how should I start?" 

"I'm not certain what it needs to be considered." He wrestles an arm out of Martin's warm hold and hits the record button on the recorder. "Statement of Martin Blackwood, given July twelfth, twenty-eighteen. Regarding..."

"A childhood affinity for spiders."

Most of it goes over Jon's head, admittedly. The warm sounds of Martin's voice, combined with finally being in his own bed dispels any worries he might have about Martin's connection to the web. Eventually he finishes, even and it brings him back from the brink of sleep enough to hit stop on the recorder and pull Martin back down to bed.

"Martin, I uh - feel quite silly asking, but could you keep talking to me? Tell me what's been happening while I was gone? I - Your voice is very...soothing. It helps me to fall asleep? Not that I'm...not that I'm not listening to you."

Martin nuzzles into his shoulder and Jon can feel him grinning. "Well, since you asked so nicely. And since I'm sure you'd do the same for me... "

Most of that goes over Jon's head, too in a way that he knows means he'll have to ask for actual details later, but he falls asleep, then. Undeniably sated, and warm, and loved. And no, nothing's exactly ideal.

Jon's turning into...Into Something, and there's the Unknowing on the horizon even with a way to stop it, (maybe) and they're all still _trapped_ -

But he is Sated, and he is Warm, and he is Loved in Martin's arms, and maybe in this moment it doesn't have to be more complicated than that.


End file.
